


Hook Line and Sinker

by kazzyhira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And angst, F/M, I tried to keep the reader as neutral as possible so that anyone can enjoy this, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeah so... I don’t usually write fics which you can probably tell, and a LOT of weird lust feelings, dualscar is a shitty parent, dualscar is in love with you, especially my fellow enbies, except no one becomes a slave or anything like that, gender is never mentioned, in this au earth has been conquered by the Condesce, mwah!, not abusive though, youre Cronus’ lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzyhira/pseuds/kazzyhira
Summary: You are Cronus’ lover! You’re his first and he’s so proud to be with you!This isn’t about him though, it’s about an old man who can’t get over how one little human could wrap him around their finger so effortlessly.This is about Dualscar seriously lusting after his son’s hot datemate.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Reader, Orphaner Dualscar/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: masturbation (kind of? He gets hard but doesn’t do much else lol), mentions of identity issues, neglectful parenting...
> 
> I think that’s it? Please let me know if y’all liked it or not, I haven’t written anything that wasn’t school related in a long time and I’d appreciate criticism and if I missed a trigger or made a typo.

You always had a way of drawing others in.

Either with your physical beauty, the intoxicating way your voice slithered out of your pillowy lips, or even the small ways your skin would crease when you smiled. Once someone had a good look at you... it was all over. You were able to keep others tethered to you by simply allowing them to view your inner workings of your soul and intellect. When Cronus first met you, he thought the butterflies in his stomach were a temporary effect. But when you actually agreed to be his lover he just wasn’t prepared for the swarm of warmth and affection that overwhelmed his body. 

Now everyone had to deal with that. Including his father, a retired captain that was hardly even home to be a part in his son’s life at all. At first, he was delighted to know that his son could finally be with someone that didn’t ostracize him due to his identity issues. Someone who wouldn’t see a fixer upper, but just the nurturing soul inside of a man that had been repeatedly kicked around by his friends and society. 

When he actually met you though? He truly did understand the attraction. Your metaphorical aura of eminence and grace had enveloped another. Your bewitching siren qualities had ushered yet another sailor to his doom. He could deny it vehemently, but when you smiled at his corny jokes that had always earned annoyed groans from his boys and when you gave him a hug at your first introduction...

He was hooked.

After Mindfang and H.I.C. had rejected him... he had conditioned himself to isolate himself from the concept of love. You were his son’s first love. The poor boy was in his twenties and hadn’t even kissed anyone yet. Cronus worshipped the ground you walked on— and for good reasons. You were such a patient soul... but knew all the right moments to be stern and help him grow and change in all the right ways. The ways that he himself couldn’t do as a father. The ways that Cronus wouldn’t have been able to do on his own. He wished he could cut you out of his cold, old heart. He was ancient compared to you. Your delicate skin was a stark contrast to his heavily scarred and wrinkled skin. Decades of harsh winds as well as pitch related fights had worn his once handsome appearance down. When you couldn’t spend your holiday break with your friends and family, his heart leapt at the idea of you staying with him for a month. No interruptions, no goodbyes that left him with a parting smile and an aching nook, and the ability to wake up everyday to the smell of you cooking. 

Except it wouldn’t be him that would crawl his way into your bed. His son had that luxury. His son would be the one to wake up to your face every morning and the one to hold your warm skin against his own. He shouldn’t be thinking this way. He knows how foul it truly is, but when you hand him a holiday cookie shaped like a fish with the softest grin he’s ever seen, he can’t help but wish that you could stay a bit longer. He can’t help wishing that it was just you and him alone together. That he had spent all those years with you at his side instead of that bulge-breaker Mindfang. He sometimes caught himself whispering your name at night, envisioning you in his arms as he softly crooned your name. Leaning in closely for a chance to kiss your soft lips, smashing his gnarled lips into yours before he inevitably woke up with a wet pillow and violet stained sheets.

He watched from the kitchen as you and Cronus watched some sort of human based holiday movie. Something about someone’s elderly lusus falling victim to a hit and run accident to an unknown entity known to pilot a primarily land based vehicle led by magical hoofbeasts. You were holding some sort of box as you gushed excitedly about how you spent months working on the contents inside. Cronus listened intently with a smile plastered on his face, while Dualscar listened in as he pretended to be too busy to look directly at you. 

“Awww dollface, you knitted swweaters for evveryone? That’s so swweet.”

For everyone? Oh Gods, that included him, didn’t it? You made something for HIM?!

Dualscar whipped around holding a mug of coffee, watching as Cronus proudly modeled a sweater with a fish pun knitted into it that said; “There’s plenty of fish, but you’re one great catch!” With bright purple lettering and blue fish knitted around the borders. Even Eridan seemed to smile a bit when you gave him one that was slightly too big for his scrawny frame. When your eyes locked on his, he felt his fins flutter a bit and instinctively put a hand over his head and turned away.

“I hope you like it... if not, I can just reknit certain portions-“

“It’s- It’s fine. Thank you. This wwas incredibly thoughtful... though, I havven’t gotten you anyfin-“

You smiled. If only you knew what that did to him. 

“That’s alright, Captain. You don’t need to spend any money on me. You were gracious enough to let me stay here! That’s a gift in itself.”

Gods his pusher might give out if you don’t stop. 

“Doll, I’vve told you. Dad’s an emotionally constipated old fart. He doesn’t know how to say thanks.”

If looks could kill, Dualscar might have just committed filicide with the sharp glare he sent his son’s way. Cronus jumped slightly before you just laughed and gently shoved the sweater towards him. “It’s alright, you don’t have to wear it. Is it alright if I use the oven tonight? I planned on baking a chicken for us-“

“Yes. Do wwhatever you wwant, dear. Our home is your home.”

He shocked himself with the casual dropping of an endearing term such as that. You weren’t his lover. You aren’t even a friend of his. But he wished you were more than just that.

He quietly excused himself as he went into his bedroom to compose his already faltering self. Grasping the woolen garment in his claws as he caught his breath. He held the sweater softly for a moment as his grip relaxed, allowing himself to bring it to his face. His shoulders shook when he was able to smell your scent in the fabric. His pupils dilating at the rush of serotonin that enveloped his hulking frame. A degenerative grin swept its way into his face as he allowed a hand to creep towards his pants. His bulge beginning to leave the sheath as he bucked ever so slightly into his hand. He was in absolute ecstasy. Taking in the delicate scent that most humans wouldn’t be able to pick up with their sense of smell. Trolls were animalistic when it came to perception. He could feel his cold blooded hands become clammy once he realized that the warms of your hands had imprinted slightly into the fabric. Gods help him... you were going to be the death of him.

“Dad, dinners ready. Cronus told me to go get you before it got cold-“

Fuck.

“Eridan. Your father will be right there, just- just go make your plate and I’ll be wwith you in a glubbin’ minute.”

He groaned. Feeling his lust begin to shrivel back inward. He looked disgustedly at the pre pailing fluid that had stained his trousers as well as his satin button up. What the fuck was he going to wear now? His other clothes weren’t as stylish as this one and he couldn’t just bust out his officer’s uniform. He looked at the crumpled sweater beside him before getting back up.

“Holy. Glubbin’. Fuck. You’re actually wwearin’ it.”

Cronus’ snickering filled the awkward silence as Eridan began to join in on the laughter barrage. Maybe it was a bit too tight. Maybe it was a bit stretched out. 

Maybe meaning absolutely.

Before he could give his boys the stare of absolute death, you entered the room holding a plate filled with home made food. His face was already flushed violet, but the way you put down the plate just to rush over to him with your arms outstretched only caused his body to begin to sweat. “You look so good! I’m sorry it’s a bit tight... next time I’ll try to make it a bit bigger! I’m so happy to see you wearing it!-“

Your warmth sent electricity through his already aroused body. He had to lean down to return the hug, albeit only using one arm. He allowed himself to steal a quick sniff of your hair.

Oh if Mindfang could see him now. He’d never live this down. She knows him better than his own sons did. She knew what his aroused state looked like. She’d berate him for being flushed for a human. A weird squishy alien with soft hair, warm skin, an ability to absolutely enrapture anyone who came into contact with you like some sort of galactic siren call. 

This was going to be a long holiday.


	2. Violet hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar gets to overthink while Cronus fawns over his lovely matesprit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t think of anything that might be potentially upsetting to see besides what I’ve already stated in the tags... lmk just in case though! It’s 3am and I’m sleepy so I could just be too tired to notice

By the time all the chatter had settled down, midnight had rolled in. It was Christmas Day, even if it was only twelve in the morning and Dualscar still wasn’t quite over the gift you had so generously given to him. Even if his reaction seemed gruff and distant, he felt his cheeks become a flushed shade of violet at the thought. He quickly banished the memory from his mind, lest it lead to blood pumping into other areas. Cronus had a blanket gently laid across your slumbering form, a soft smile creeping out onto his gray face. Jagged teeth peered out at your peaceful face. Although the sight of him like this would normally send fear down any lowblood’s spine... anyone could tell that there was no malice to his expression. It was one that radiated absolute adoration. Devotion towards the one he loved the most. You, the person who saw Cronus for what he was, which you knew was far from perfect. But you stayed, determined to help him become better, to love him regardless of the harshness that Alternia had bestowed upon him. 

You had no idea how much that meant to him.

You might as well have made all the stars in the sky, carefully guiding him from the hostile world he knew and into your loving embrace. Cronus was aware that his recovery wouldn’t be easy, unlearning all that he knew would be harsh. It would take years before he could fully start over. But you stayed. You stayed and saw him at his absolute worst... you still saw something valuable in him. Cronus wouldn’t ever let himself forget that, even if you tried to downplay your dedication. He allows his love to slip into constant acts of devotion and kindness, analyzing human romance movies to know what he needed to do to keep a perfect angel like you tethered to a fool like him.

Dualscar could only live vicariously through his own descendant. 

Watching him play with your hair and nuzzle you towards his chest. Deeply inhaling your scent and pulling you into his lap. He couldn’t help but stare at the two of you. Dualscar shamelessly felt himself grow jealous of his own blood. He was an old man with no real love experience besides one night stands with Mindfang and passing glances with H.I.C. that never evolved into anything other than wet stains on his sheets. Yet here he was. Watching Cronus lovingly coo at you and rest his head atop yours. Cronus finally met his ancestor’s seething stare, somehow not picking up on the tense atmosphere amongst the two of them. 

“Thanks for... letting them stay, by the wway... this wwas... absolutely perfect, old man.”

Dualscar scoffed, of course he wanted you to stay here. Why would he genuinely turn down an opportunity to spend an important human holiday at your side? It’s not like the Amporas celebrated alien traditions. All the tinsel? The stockings? The gifts? This was all for you. Dualscar threw this all just for you. Not that he’d let you know that. No... this was just for him to set up for you... for him to bask in your raw reactions... 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You think I’d just sevver them off like a diseased finger? I wwasn’t about to let them go home all by themselvves.”

Nice save, with how much he enforced that petulant old man attitude, Cronus could never suspect that the Captain harbored feelings for his beloved matesprit.

“Course not... I meant... to say that I lovved spending time with them this wway. It’s so... nice wwakin’ up to their face evveryday...”

Dualscar smirked, he had noticed just how much the boy’s attitude had improved. His narcissism had dialed back quite a bit, now being replaced by the desire to spend his time at your side, like a needy wriggler. You had both even started stealing each other’s clothes. Although, Dualscar can definitely say that Cronus had stretched your pajamas to the point of ruining the elastic.

You did look good in violet, though. 

If only it was his satin pajamas. If only he got to see your sleepy face, peering up at him with weary eyes and a tired smile. Feeling your face snuggled into his hairy chest, burrowing deeply as if trying to reach his cavernous blood pusher.

Although, you had already pierced through that long ago.

“I just wwish they could... I dunno... nevver leavve?”

Cronus gazed up at Dualscar with a cautious expression, appearing as if he was stepping on glass just by having this conversation. He held you a bit tighter, prepared to beg and fight for his obvious proposition. The boy wanted you here. He wanted to take the next step. 

“Havve you asked them yet, boy?”

Dualscar took another sip out of his mug of egg nog. Groaning to himself for coming off as irritated, Cronus may have been annoying, but it didn’t warrant constant rejection. Cronus shifted slightly. Moving a hand to your back and another to your thighs, “Wwell... no. I knoww they still got school... and wwork... but I keep tellin’ em that they could just movve here wwith us! They could just... drivve to school and come home here-“

“Cronus. You knoww I havve no qualms regardin’ your affections for them. If they say that they wwant to livve here, then they can livve here.-“

Cronus let out an excited squeal, his fins twitching ever so slightly at the concept of spending each day with you. You stirred slightly, clearly disturbed by his reaction. Dualscar’s eyes instinctively moved to your groggy form, allowing Cronus’ rambles to fade away into the depths of his thinkpan. “You alright, dearie?” He felt himself cringe. He sounded WAY too tender. If he allowed himself to become too lax again, he might start to sound as if your very presence enamored him! 

“Cronus... what time is it? I’m so... tired...”

You rubbed your eyes, gazing up at Cronus’ giddy form. “Oh! I’m sorry for wwakin’ you up, doll face! I’m just- I’m so-“

He inhaled.

“EXCIT—ED!”

You scrunched your face up before giggling and kissing his cheek. Dualscar rubbed his temples, the new year wasn’t even upon them and Cronus was still finding new ways to show just how socially inept he truly was.

Though, that wasn’t necessarily his fault.

You stood up, glancing over to Dualscar with a sleepy smile. “I hope I wasn’t out for too long...” you yawned slightly, your palm covering your mouth to muffle the sound.

Oh how his pusher ached at the sight before him! Oh, how it poured with red feelings! How it swelled in absolute pity towards your squishy form. Humans were so naturally delicate compared to high bloods! He could easily crush your body within his calloused hands. But he’d sooner let the sun scorch his body before he caused you any form of discomfort. Instead, he smiled awkwardly while allowing a bead of sweat to trail down. 

“Baby, you’re not gonna believve it! You can movve in! He said it was fine! You don’t havve to go home! You can stay here with me and- and!!!”

Cronus couldn’t stop himself from picking you up and smothering you in affection, his arms supporting your bottom and his eyes gazing lovingly up at your face, even as they were prickled with violet tears. 

“Ah! Cronus! Careful, haha! I don’t want to knock anything over-“ you were cut off by a soft kiss. You cradled his face in your hands, fingers grazing the faded scar tissue above his eye.

“Get a room, freaks.” Eridan shuffled into the living room, still wearing the knitted sweater along with a pair of soft violet pajama bottoms. Cronus broke the kiss to shoot a menacing glare at his younger descendent, lightly placing you down before he could go properly tease him.

Dualscar watched as you sauntered over towards him, arms outstretched and face crinkled in a wide grin. “Thank you so much for this, Captain... I hope I won’t be a burden... I’ll help cook, I’ll clean, I’ll even pay if I need to-“

Your arms hooked around his shoulders, your soft cheek pressed against his rough scars. He could smell you much clearer now, your scent filling his senses and allowing his eyes to roll back into his head. He had to stop clenching just to wrap his arms around your small form. God if only he could stay in this position. If only he could allow himself one selfish desire. He’d be satiated here, in your arms.

“It’s alright, darlin’... you’ll alwways havve a home here.”

Right in his arms.


	3. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus says something stupid and upsets you. Dualscar has a Moment (tm). Both of the Amporas comfort you in their own way. Two updates in one week???? It’s more likely than you think

Dualscar found himself staring out to sea once more, the gentle waves lightly rocking the vessel. The soft lullaby of the crashing waves and wind passing through the ebony locks of his hair. His eyes set firmly on the seemingly endless horizon deep in thought. He felt himself jolt slightly at the feeling of your warm hands trailing down his hips, your face pressed to his back. 

He turned, arms outstretched as he pulled you into a tight embrace. The soft glow your skin gave off from the glare of the Alternian moons portraying you to look like some sort of fallen angel. While you were definitely no Lucifer, you had an ethereal element. Your soft eyes somehow causing the sea captain to melt with pity and adoration. A smile crept across his face, causing scarred skin to stretch as his sharp teeth were presented before you. “You ought to be careful, lovver... a captain such as myself is feared... for good reasons...”

You only giggled, your soft hand cradling his left cheek, brushing against his scars without flinching. “I could never see you that way... I know you could never hurt me, Captain...”. Oh you knew how to play him! How to bring out the love stricken old fool that still naively believed that you could see past his sins! That you could see him for all his facets, rather than the ones others focused on!

“It’ll be day soon... I wwouldn’t wwant you to get hurt, little siren...” 

Yes, you were definitely a siren. Not quite a fallen angel, damned to punishment for trying to play God... and certainly not an average human. You bewitched him the second he laid eyes on you, but you lured him in as he got to know you. Just like Odysseus, he was eagerly struggling from the restrictive binds that held him from your waiting embrace. His fair little siren, you’d be his downfall, he was sure of it. 

For some reason, he couldn’t find the will to move forward. He knew you’d be burned by the sun, yet he was absolutely frozen still. He knew he should feel panicked, but the way you looked at him and cupped his face in your pitifully small hands made him feel as if he was being held in a paralyzing trance. You leaned in ever so slowly. Agonizingly so. He may have even let out a whimper, pathetically hoping you’d just hurry up and kiss him already! 

“I didn’t do anything wrong and you know that.”

Dualscar felt his eyes snap open, violently being torn from his slumber. His pillow was sticky against his skin, his body wreaking of sweat. A dream. Of course it wasn’t really you. What a foolish old man he was to allow himself the ability to dream that you’d reciprocate his flushed feelings. 

“Then wwhy wwas he talkin’ to you?”

Dualscar could hear Cronus’ voice from his room, even with the door locked. He wasn’t quite yelling, but he was raising his voice. He seemed irate, his voice beginning to waver slightly. “Cronus! He’s a friend from work! He was offering to cover my shift so I could go to a doctor’s appointment! There’s nothing going on between us-“

“Then wwhy did he give you a hug?! Wwhy wwas he so touchy feely wwith you?! Am I not enough for you?! Is it because he’s a real human and I’m not?! Is that wwhat I am to you? An imposter?” His voice cracked toward the end of that sentence, holding back tears. Dualscar hated to admit that his jealous tendencies seemed to have passed onto his next of kin, but Cronus certainly embodied the feeling well. The boy had no one in his life that stayed nearly as long as you did, everyone either left him or had always hated him in some way. You were all he had, his best friend and his lover. Quadrant vacillation was never viewed in a positive light with trolls, but with humans it seemed to overlap quite frequently. Dualscar tried to be accepting of it, given that Cronus had no friends in the first place. 

“Cronus you know that I love you! Why don’t you trust me?! Are you that determined to shut me off from everyone I know?! Do you think I’m flighty enough to leave you for some random person who offered to help me?!-“

“Don’t try to turn this on me, doll! You’ll just leave me like evveryone else did! Because I’m such a bad guy that not even an alien can stand to be around me!-“

Silence soon fell over the house, an agonizing stillness that made Dualscar feel like he was atop a bed of spikes. Any small movement or creak would be loud enough to shatter glass. He jolted in his mattress when he heard the soft pattering sound of your footsteps quickly rushing towards the guest bedroom before slamming the door. This was soon followed by the sounds of loud cursing and rough stomping of boots up the stairs towards the room you barricaded yourself in. “Swweetheart! Baby! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t- I wwasn’t thinkin’! Please open up- baby- please I...” 

Oh that was... a cringe worthy conversation. Dualscar rubbed his temples, Cronus truly was his descendant. If the Amporas were known for one thing, it was making everything more complex than it needed to be. A cruel, selfish part of him wanted you to just break up with him there and then. Your quadrant viewpoint never phased him. Dualscar felt his pusher skip a beat just at the idea of being your moirail AND your matesprit. You’d never need anyone else but him in your life. He’s done black romance, he’s too old to engage in such affairs now. Mindfang was a bulge busting old witch anyway. You were a serendipitous little siren that would make his wretched old life worth living. With the way Cronus went about with his relationships, there was no need for any sort of sabotage. The boy already did that enough to his own quadrants. 

He heard soft hiccups from beside him, coming directly from the other room. At first, he genuinely thought it was Cronus. But those inflections and whimpers could only be from you. Oh you poor dear! His rotten and wretched descendant had hurt you to the point of making you weep! His chest ached with pity... his claws ripping and tearing at the buttons on his pajama top as if he was trying to dig out his very own blood pusher as an offering to you. He shouldn’t feel this way, but just the thought of you suffering makes him feel tormented. 

Slowly, he felt himself move towards the wall. Pressing his skin against it to be closer to you. His rough hands skimming across the wallpaper as if it would phase through and pull you into his arms. His beloved little human... you brought out the weakness in him, in the best way possible. You truly were able to bring about the tender sides of himself that he thought never existed to begin with. Here he was, a fearsome naval captain, oozing with pity and red feelings for a human. The more you wept and whimpered, the more he unknowingly purred and cooed to you. His throat practically vibrated with purrs that were meant to soothe and calm down potential matesprits and moirails... 

Even though you were neither of those things, he still hoped that you could hear him. That you were also pressing yourself into the comfort of the stiff dry wall that acted as a border between the two of you. That somehow, you’d return his love. Even if it was only a minuscule possibility. He yearned nonetheless. He’d very eagerly punch his way through the wall and hold you closely. Arms outstretched and ready to cradle your small form against his muscled chest. To allow your tears to be dried by his satin clothes and sheets. Oh to be at your side, even in the most miserable and desolate of times... 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one cooing to you. His fins flicked slightly when he heard the familiar sound of purring and alert chirping from outside the room. Cronus was trying to comfort you too. His descendant. Fuck.

Dualscar shamefully removed himself from your side, even if he never was at your side to begin with. Just to listen further. Soft scratching sounds accompanied the chirps as if to say “I’m still here. I’m not leaving.”

He should feel like rushing to aid Cronus. But he didn’t. He felt pangs of jealousy arise from his chest, a snarl beginning to form on his war torn face. How dare he. First he projects his insecurities onto you, then when you rush off to cry, he has the audacity to try and run back to you like some kind of bottom feeder?! The absolute nerve.

A growl surfaced from his throat. Some primal part of him still recognized competition. Even if it was within his own caste. So what if the competitor was his own descendant? A version of himself in some odd way? He would never treat you like that. You deserved happiness and adoration. To be worshipped like a sacred temple. 

The whimpering and scratching persisted. Cronus was beginning to either mimic your own hiccups or he actually was crying out of genuine remorse. Not that either of those made what he did right. He felt himself cringe when the whimpers turned into howls. Someone had to do something before he caused more of a disturbance than he usually caused.

Descendent or not, Dualscar doesn’t enjoy the feeling of competition. He’d set this straight, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if I messed up anything or made a typo... I wasn’t expecting anyone to actually enjoy my work haha! I promise to keep updating frequently


End file.
